You & I
by Tsuki KamiNeko
Summary: "A heroine worth disrupting the Heavens for… And a god worth all the trouble that comes with it." Drabbles of Yato and Hiyori moments inspired by the events of Yatori Week dedicated to them.
1. Sapphire

Theme: Color **/** Prompt from: yatoriweek

_**Sapphire blue**_. They were always amazingly crystal clear like a sapphire shimmering in the sun. It was the thing she noticed the most, the first thing she saw when he passed her by on the streets. His sapphire blue eyes. Enigmatic. Breathtaking.

_**Sapphire**_ eyes that made her heart swell with undeniable happiness.

_**Sapphire**_ eyes that made her heart break into a million pieces.

_**Sapphire**_ eyes that would make her feel like the world was on fire.

_**Sapphire**_ eyes that took her on a whirlwind journey.

They were eyes that she didn't regret catching, as they were the ones that led her to him.


	2. Cuffs

Theme: Bound **/** Prompt from: yatoriweek

"I hate you so much right now," Hiyori glared up at Yato. Her rose colored eyes were glittering with such intensity it was rather fascinating. She would kill him if he told her how cute she looked right now. Face flushed and chest heaving. He really didn't mind.

"Yukine's going to kill you when he finds out," she muttered shifting her gaze from him, her cheeks turning a bright tomato red.

"He's not going to find out!" Yato replied with a cheeky grin. Hiyori really wanted to hurt him right about now, but she didn't want to risk breaking anymore of Kofuku's furniture, "I should've known better than to have trusted you with a magic trick," she groaned with a defeated look.

He leaned in closer making Hiyori awfully uncomfortable, "I told you I got this," the raven-haired boy jingled the handcuffs bounding the two's hands to one of the thin water pipes running through the attic where Yukine stayed. '_Let's do a magic trick_' he said, '_It's going to be fun_,' he said. Hiyori let out a snort at her own thoughts. Fun. Right. She was sweaty and miserable cuffed together with Yato to a water pipe. It was unfortunate that Hiyori got the short end of the stick and ended up on the bottom. The more Yato struggled on top the closer he seemed to get. It was peak of the summer and the heat was undeniably unbearable. His hair was tied back and he looked determined to get them out of their current situation.

Hiyori watched from below as pebbles of sweat trickled its way down Yato's neck. Even when he was sweating he smelled amazing. If his scent weren't so rousing, Hiyori would have a better time being focused on his words. She shut her eyes trying to tune out everything, the way his skin touched hers leaving scorch marks along her arms, his voice so mesmerizing to her ears that it made her face warm just thinking about it.

"S… Stop, Yato," her own voice sounded strained and weak. Yato stopped forcing the cuffs and looked down at a panting Hiyori. Her small lips were parted slightly breathing heavy and her cheeks rosy just like her eyes. Her hair was splayed across the floor behind her like a halo with a few rogue strands plastered to her face. Yato suddenly felt a nervous kick in his lower abdomen, blood abruptly rushing to his face. He hadn't realized how close she was. Hiyori noticed and gave him a small jab with her knee, Yato convulsed at the pain, "Pervert," she muttered her own face still red with embarrassment.

"You always say that," he purposefully leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing at her as if she had done something wrong. She felt his warm breath landing softly on the nape of her neck cooling her sweaty body. A small yelp escaped her lips. Both were startled for a moment when Hiyori glanced up tentatively at Yato. Their eyes meeting hesitantly, Hiyori felt the knots forming in her stomach as his lips reached her neck briefly, " When you're the pervert," he mumbled his words playing against her better judgment sounding so petty yet so open to suggestions. She closed her eyes, leaning to the side when they heard the door fly open. Startled, Yato jumped and Hiyori screamed due to fear of being caught at such a compromising position. The shock sent both of them hitting their heads on the pipe. The lock cracked at the sudden pressure of the pull releasing the two.

"What the hell are you doing, you sweaty-handed bastard?!" Yukine's angry voice could be heard roaring through the room. He face twisted in the most demonic manner as Yato shrunk smaller against the wall. Yukine gave him a swift kick out the window heaving, blood spilling out of his mouth from sheer stress that Yato causes him.

Hiyori rubbed her wrist and chuckled watching the two.

Summer vacation was definitely here.


	3. Forgiven

Theme: Apology **/** Prompt from: yatoriweek

She was ignoring him, possibly even mad at him. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He only texted her 100 times, called 65, and tweeted her a few dozen times. He had these ideas of spending time alone together and he wanted to share his ideas with her. _Onsen_. _A small vacation to the vineyard_… She wanted to spend more time with him, isn't that what she said?

Yato shifted on the branch he was perched on watching a laughing brunette set up gym stuff on the track field. Her laugh was so pretty. Yato's lips frowned a little. It was too agonizing to understand for Yato: Why did she block him?!

There was this scent lingering in the air. Hiyori sniffed again, it was faint, like spring time with a subtle hint of sweetness. She got up and turned around looking up at the tree Yato had been sitting on earlier and furrowed her brows, "Yato?" she murmured. She followed her nose, dumping her body by a tree so that she looked like she had drifted off to sleep. Hiyori landed softly on the roof where a boy stood precariously on the edge of the roof, hands in his pockets. His hair bellowed across the wind like little puffs of stormy clouds when he glanced over his shoulder. His electric blue eyes saddened when he saw her. Their eyes met and the strangest sensation crawled up Hiyori's spine. He didn't say anything, only turned and faced the clear skies.

The silence was deafening, "Thought it was you," the words slipped out of her lips softly. In a daze of movement, he was standing before her never letting their gaze shift, "W… What are doing here, Yato?" she stammered caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

Her cheeks turned pink, matching the shade of her eyes, her lips turning into a small pout and Yato had to look away. She was just too cute sometimes, "Are… Are you finally talking to me again?" he mumbled, face flustered and he could feel his hands sweating again.

Hiyori, surprised by his words, took a step back. She was ignoring him. She blocked every social media that they shared so that he would stop bombarding her with notifications. She made it seem that he was irritating her with all his shenanigans. Hiyori's eyes drifted to the ground, she tucked her hair back behind her ear. Although in reality that wasn't really the honest truth, she was ignoring him because she was upset with what he said to her at Tenjin's place.

_You can live a normal life again, if we just cut our ties from each other._

_You can't be hurt with memories you don't have._

She may not remember, but it would still hurt. She had experienced it before. It was devastating and Hiyori didn't want to ever feel that kind of emotion again. Forgetting about people that you love so dearly. So how could Yato even say that to her? Didn't he understand the pain of being alone?

"Does Hiyori you hate me?" his voice cracked and he was already beginning to slobber all over his sleeve.

_Hate you? No. No, that's not it_. Hiyori lifted her hands and cupped his face, tears staining the back of her hands, but she didn't care, "I would never hate Yato!" she cried out shocked that he would even suggest that. She didn't want him to think that, "I… I was only ignoring you because I was mad at what you said to me at Tenjin's place! I don't want Yato to cut our bond, ever! I cherish these memories that I share with you, Yato, they're the most important thing to me. This bond… I can't survive without you and Yukine… Kofuku, and Daikoku," she buried her face into his chest feeling a lump in her throat, "It'll hurt too much to forget… For you… And for me," her voice trailed off, "So don't you ever say that to me again,"

That's why she was mad at him. He'd once again hurt her. Yato looked at the girl in his arms and gently took her hands in his a flooding relief washing over his body, "Hiyori," she looked up at him tears threatening to fall at the corner of her eyes. He bumped his head lightly to her forehead with a small grin, "I'm sorry. I'll never say those words again, because your wish has been heard loud and clear," with their cheeks shaded pink, sunlight berating their necks, the two shared a tender quiet moment.

Hiyori smiled handing him a glinting 5-yen coin from her skirt pocket, "You're forgiven,"


End file.
